


1. Bad Habit

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Series: Sing to me instead (a teen wolf challenge) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FYI this is completely self indulgent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I don't even care, I get to write this fluffy nonsense., I've been holed up in this house for over six months now, M/M, Oblivious Derek, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: Some days are harder than others. All of them are better because Stiles is in his life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sing to me instead (a teen wolf challenge) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934308
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	1. Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write stories based o Ben Platt's album Sing to me instead. I already have some of the stories mostly ready and I'm really excited to post them. Hope you enjoy this fluffy piece!

> _You always said that I'd come back to you again_
> 
> _'Cause everybody needs a friend, it's true_
> 
> _Someone to quiet the voices in my head_
> 
> _Make 'em sing to me instead, it's you_
> 
> _You make me feel like I'm floatin' off the ground_
> 
> _Above this little town, you do_

* * *

He had been back in Beacon Hills for over 6 months now. He never really thought he would come back, it wasn't in any of his plans. But then, one night he was sitting with Cora and her pack - yes, her pack, Derek never thought he really fit in anywhere; Well, that's a lie. He felt like he belonged once but he had missed that chance when he had left and never looked back.

And that night he wondered what it would be like to go back to Beacon Hills if he'd be able to pick things back up from where he had left them. If he still had a place to call his own. He didn't know, he never dared to dream of a stable happy life ever since the fire. 

Fast forward eight months since that nagging little thought and here he was, living in a furnished small apartment in a building that wasn't evicted. He had made a life for himself in Beacon Hills again. He had a job, a routine, he wasn't risking his life every week because a new monster decided to show up. It was more of a once every two months thing. Scott's pack was scattered all over the U.S. so he was the one looking over the town.

It was weird sometimes to think that he had looked everywhere for this kind of peace and quiet only to realize it had been here the whole time. Derek knew that therapy helped a whole bunch, forgiveness went a long way into why he was feeling at peace after so long. It was still hard to forgive himself for not looking for help sooner, though. But he was working on it.

What was actually surprising at first was seeing Stiles working as a deputy, it had been unsettling to see him so grown up. But that look on his face when he said "I knew you'd come back, you know," was all Derek could've asked for. It took everything in him not to smile at the younger man until he realized he didn't do that anymore. He didn't hide any and all positive emotions anymore just so he could avoid facing the consequences of opening up. So he let a small private smile take over his face.

Stiles had laughed and rolled his eyes as he pulled Derek closer for a hug. He was startled into wrapping his arms around Stiles and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. A muffled "I missed you," was all he could muster. Derek could hear the satisfied smile on Stiles' voice when he replied with a simple "I missed you too, Softwolf." Derek could live with the new nickname.

So that evolved into Derek and Stiles being close. Derek was proud to say that Stiles had become the rock he leaned on rough days and that he liked to think he was the same for the other man.

They had a routine now. Derek would bring lunch to the station twice a week so he and Stiles could spend time together. Stiles would come over after work to watch a movie, play a board game, or just talk whenever he could. They'd go for a run a few times a week and every Sunday after the workout Derek would prepare a mean breakfast for them.

It was good to have this, he had weekly video calls with his therapist, his job as a translator and a consultant to supernatural related matters was rewarding and he sometimes got Stiles' input on it. It was like he had almost everything he wanted.

But none of it stopped him from having bad days, it didn't stop him from second-guessing his feelings for Stiles. Should he just tell him that he loved him? He kind of hated being needy and yearning for more as if Stiles' friendship wasn't enough. The problem is that sometimes it wasn't enough, sometimes it felt like they were dating but without any of the physical aspects.

Yes, sometimes Stiles would cuddle up to him on movie nights, would grab his hand to take him somewhere and forget to drop it, would smile at him as if he could see right through Derek and into his heart. But Derek wanted to be able to kiss him on the cheek, wrap an arm around his waist as they walked through town, kiss him on the mouth after making him laugh.

But to do it all he'd have to make a move, have a talk, take a risk. He wasn't ready for that yet. But maybe someday he would be, at least he hoped so.

*

It was one of those days where he couldn't be bothered to get up from his bed. Everything felt like too much and all he could think about was the smell of smoke, the look on Boyd's face as he fell back into the ground, the sight of seeing Laura on the forest floor, both halves. 

He grabbed his journal, at first he thought journaling didn't help at all but it did. It made all the guilt he felt less oppressing like he could put his thoughts in order. So he wrote everything he felt and finished with "It's not my fault, these feelings are valid and I am allowed to feel sad and grief, but it doesn't define who I am as a person". 

He was using the approach of fake it till you make it, it seemed to help somehow. He still didn't believe it 100% but it had become easier to validate the sadness and at the same time don't let it completely consume him. It allowed him to feel other things and not feel guilty when he was happy or enjoying himself. So it had to be doing some good even if bad days still came.

He texted Stiles to tell him that today he wouldn't be a good company to have lunch with and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He sat on the floor, his legs crossed, and took deep breaths. Meditating didn't come easy for him, it was a struggle to clear his mind and to be able to do it even when he was having a day like this was a breakthrough in itself. He was proud of himself.

He was probably 15 minutes into his meditation when he heard the front door open and the telltale of Stiles' heartbeat and quiet steps walking around the apartment. He smiled softly and let Stiles do whatever he was doing in the apartment.

It didn't take very long for Stiles to peek inside the room and look at Derek sitting on the floor with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Softwolf, I brought you some breakfast."

"Work?"

"It's my day off, silly. I thought you kept track of that."

Derek did. He was just out of it to remember that detail. Stiles sat on the bed with what looked like food from their favorite diner and the day felt less gloomy then it did when he woke up feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest.

The look on Stiles' face wasn't accusing or pitying, it was soft and understanding. He was teasing Derek because that was how he cheered him up. It was how he brought the sense of normalcy to the days where Derek's brain didn't want to cooperate. 

Derek sat on the bed and they ate in silence. Maybe later Derek could go for a run to clear his head but right now he just wanted to lay down and watch something that would get him out of his head for a bit.

"What are we watching?" Stiles asked as he put the tray with the rest of the food on the floor and curled up under Derek's blankets.

They ended up curling up together and watching some terrible sitcom for the rest of the day. Only alternating between eating lunch and going to the bathroom. By the evening, Derek had his head on Stiles' chest and Stiles was carding his fingers through his hair. It was comfortable and so domestic that Derek couldn't help but speak up.

"I'm sorry you didn't enjoy your day off. Thank you for staying with me."

"I enjoy spending time with you, Derek. You know I would've been with you either way."

"We do spend a lot of time together." Stiles chuckled at that. He hugged Derek closer.

They were silent for quite some time. Breathing each other in until Derek spoke up again.

"You're staying over, right?" 

Stiles hummed in confirmation. "Yeah, I have my uniform in the car." 

Derek smiled softly and nuzzled at Stiles' chest before sitting up. He stretched and yawned then he looked at Stiles. "I feel like cooking, what do you want to have for dinner?"

Stiles seemed to take his time thinking about dinner. "How do you feel about lasagna?"

"Sounds good." Derek hummed heading to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. He was feeling a little better, being with Stiles always did help.

He started on the sauce, cutting some onions and the vegetables that would be the side dish. Cooking was nearly therapeutic for him any day but mainly on days like this. Derek found it calming to follow a recipe or even coming up with something new. Slicing things, cooking, boiling, roasting, whatever it was that he decided to do it always gave him a huge sense of accomplishment and pride. It wasn't a feeling he experienced often in other areas of his life.

However, sometimes it wasn't enough. Because he had spent his day mostly relaxing and resting with Stiles he was still feeling a little restless. So he ultimately decided to go for a run before dinner. Derek knew he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully if he didn't blow off some steam and he wouldn't have a bad night sleep after already having a bad day.

He assembled the lasagna and put the veggies in a separate tray. He set the timer on the oven and put them inside to cook. It should be ready in 40 minutes which would give him just enough time for a quick jog around the block and Stiles could make sure the house didn't burn down.

So he put on his running shorts and shoes, stretched a little in the bedroom, and as he didn't find Stiles in the bedroom he headed to the living room to let Stiles know he'd be back a few. Stiles smiled at him and kissed his cheek, wishing him a good run.

Derek felt all mushy getting out of the door and started picking up his pace. It wasn't until over 20 minutes later that it hit him. He almost stumbled to a stop and gasped as he realized how in love he was with Stiles. He almost turned his back and ran full speed to the apartment but he still needed some time to think.

He replayed all of their interaction from the past few months. They had been dating this whole time. Did Stiles know that? He was the smart one from the two of them, he must've known. Yeah, Derek was pretty sure Stiles knew and was just waiting for Derek to catch up. So he turned back and started going back to his apartment and Stiles' arms.

He was trying to calm his racing heart. Derek was feeling a little stupid for not realizing it sooner. He felt so right by Stiles’ side that he never thought to question why. 

Derek was climbing the stairs to his floor like a man on a mission. He rushed through the hallway and fumbled with his keys. He all but ran to the kitchen after locking the door behind him.

Stiles looked over with a smile as he was setting the dishes down on the kitchen table and started saying something but was quickly interrupted by Derek pulling him in by the waist and kissing his lips softly.

Stiles smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, he licked Derek's bottom lip and they deepened the kiss. Derek pulled Stiles even closer with one arm and reached one hand up to touch Stiles' neck and jaw. His thumb caressed Stiles' cheek as he broke away to take a breath.

"So," Stiles started and chuckled. "You could say you had an eye-opening jog."

"Why didn't you tell me we've been dating this whole time?"

"I didn't know we had been doing it until like two weeks ago when my dad asked me when we'd move in together because - and I quote - "it looks like you two are getting really serious"."

"So when are we?"

"I- uh, really?" Stiles had that sparkle in his eyes as he bit his lip to try to stop smiling like a fool.

"Yeah, it looks we've been dating for over six months," Derek smirked at him.

Stiles laughed and hit his arm playfully before kissing Derek once again. 

"And also because I'm really in love with you," Derek mumbled, lips still touching Stiles'.

"I love you, Der."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I picked up so many random hobbies during this pandemic that between attending college, teaching private lessons, creating an art Instagram, and opening up commissions I also thought it was a great idea to start a project to write around 14 stories until the end of the year. Well, wish me good luck!


End file.
